Call of Stratos: Infinite Warfare
by KodokSangar
Summary: After the death of Vladimir Makarov and the peach treaty between the United States and Russian Federation, the world once again in peach. However, new male IS pilot were founded in the war and some of them must be sended to the ISA. Rated T for Strong Language and some Fanservice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, KodokSangar here. This is my first Call of Duty and Infinite Stratos crossover and also the first goddamn fanfic I've made ever! I thougt about this fanfic some months ago after I watch Infinite Stratos season 2 and play the last mission of the call of duty modern warfare 3. This is my first fanfic and English isn't the language I use everyday, so there will be some error. Okay, HAJIME!**

* * *

It was a morning in the IS Academy. A school where students from various country learn how to pilot an Infinite Stratos, An Exoskeleton war machine that used in many sports competition and in military. However that morning wasn't like the usual day because there was clencing sounds from the sky.

There was an air battle between a purple haired girl wear a red IS and an unmaned silver IS. The girl keep attacking the silver IS with her dual katana. But the white IS managed to dodge all of her attack.

"Ichika, do it now!", The girl Shouted. Later a boy with black hair wear a white IS charging toward the Unmaned IS. However it already know that the boy is charging it. The unmanned IS fired its plasma bullet to the girl and kick her make her fall. It also fired plasma bullet toward the boy. However the boy managed to evade the plasma bullet.

Another boy with navy blue hair with a tan IS attacked the Unmanned IS with a his Saber. The Unmanned IS turned around and block his attack. The black haired boy that called Ichika told that boy to fall back which he nodded and move away from the unmaned IS . "Laura, Please do it!", Ichika Shouted.

"I'm on it!", replied a silver haired girl with black IS. She fired her laser cannon repeatedly. The fired attracted the its attention. Both Ichika and the blue haired boy attacked the unmanned IS at the same time. However the unmanned IS evaded their attack and fired its plasma laser to Laura.

Some drones later fired laser that hit the unmanned IS from behind."I'm over here!", said the blonde haired girl with blue IS that attacked the IS with her drone. When the unmanned IS tried to shoot her, another blonde haired boy with green camo IS fired a rocket at the unmanned IS.

"Eat that, Asshole!", said the blonde haired boy with green IS. When the IS turned to him, a burst of a laser fire hit the unmanned IS made it lost its balanced.

"Ichika, do it once again!", shouted the brown haired girl with pink IS. The unmanned IS fired its plasma bullet randomly. The blonde boy and girl managed to evaded it but the brown haired girl can't.

"Rin!", another blonde haired girl with orange IS pushed the brown haired girl that called Rin out from the cross fire. "ICHIKA HURRY UP, WE CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!"

After the unmanned IS stop firing, Ichika come from nowhere and striking toward it. "YOU WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE!" he yelled while raising his sword. His sword hit the IS, after that an explotion erupted in the battlefield made everyone around it blinded.

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue and also the intro in the IS episode 1. I don't believe I really made it!. However, I've edited some of the scene. As you can see there was two new character in that prologue. I wouldn't telling you is that an OC or guys from the COD. But you would know it if you follow this story. **

**KodokSangar out!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	2. One of My Classmate is a Boy

**Hello readers, I'm come back. I'm sorry because of the delayed. If you want to know why, I wrote 2 Strike Witches fanfic. In this first chapter, one or more COD character will be appeared. Some of the even can pilot the exoskeleton. Okay, has a nice read!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOTH CALL OF DUTY AND INFINTE STRATOS FRANCHISE!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE : ONE OF MY CLASSMATE IS A BOY

"One of My Classmate is A Boy"

23 February 2017, 13:00

Department of Defense Building, Arlington, U.S.A

It was some months after the death of the ruthless Ultranationalist leader, Vladimir Makarov and the peach conference between the United States of America and the Russian Federation marking the end of the Third World War. During the Third World War, the Russian Federation used dozens of IS to invaded the US East Coast which broke the Alaska Treaty and also making the Russian as the first country to use the powerful war machine in the conflict. But now the United Nations has forbid the using of IS in the war except for self defense to avoid the Fourth World War or 'The last war before the extinction'. But many countries in the world including the Super Power, U.S.A still used it in military for avoid being invaded.

In the Pentagon Building, some high ranking persons discussed in the conference room. Some of them were the former United States IS representative candidate, Natasha Fairs, the United States Army General, David 'Overlord' Petraeus, and the others high ranking officer. They all discussed about the new IS representative candidate for the United States, remembering the representative that ready to send to the ISA was KIA during the Russian Invasion. Not mentioning, they also lost their newly build IS, the Arachne.

"So, Miss Fairs. Do you have someone that can become the IS representative candidate?", the General asked Natasha.

She shook her head, "Negative sir, many of my best student were KIA during the war and the other were untrained and still rookie." She replied. Before Overlord could said a word, Natasha said again. "I know someone from the JSOC that can take that position. He is well trained soldier. I've saw his battle, his piloting skill is very good, sir. I also trained him personally." She said.

"wait, he?! Do you mean that the pilot is a male?", Overlord said in surprised tone. The former representative simply nodded. "Do you have his Bio?", he said again.

Natasha took a file from the table and gave it to the Overlord. "This sir". The General Commander read the Bio. There was a photo of a navy blue haired young man.

In the Bio is written:

Name : Derek Westbrook

Rank : Staff Sergeant

Birth : Houston, November 19th 1999

Sex : Male

Callsign : Frost, Metal 0-4

Race : Caucasian

Hair : Navy Blue

Eyes : Hazel

Unit : 1st Special Forces Operation Detachment-Delta, Metal team.

After read the bio, Overlord dropped the file on the table and said to the present officer. "Okay then, I agree to send this Sgt. Westbrook to the IS Academy as the Representative Candidate and about the new 3rd generation IS for him, the General Resources is almost done to made it. Does any of you disagree?", he asked but no one answer him. All of them were agree to send this D-boy as the Representative Candidate. The CentComm nodded, "Okay, dismissed." All of them got up from the chair.

* * *

26 March 2017, 08:00

Infinite Stratos Academy Class 1-1, Japan

In class 1-1, all of the desk were filled by girls. There were no male in the class except for two desk in the front row. One of the male has a black hair with red eyes, it seems he was a Japanese. He wore a white school uniform with some red stripe on it. He also sat with many sweet dropped from his hairs. He more like a soldier who was held in POW camp, while the other one seems very calm. He has a blue navy hair with hazel eyes, from his face he more like an American. He wore the same uniform like the other guy but the stripe was blue and also wore a combat boot made him pretty awkward. Some of the girls who stared at them both were flustered. The class went silent when an African-American man in US Army Ranger grey service uniform and a Japanese woman in yellow dress come in.

"Congratulation for you who success to enter this academy", the green haired Japanese woman said while walked to the podium and a holographic screen that shows their both name appeared."I'm Maya Yamada, the vice homeroom teacher of this class. Nice to meet you", she said while cheerfully smiled. The class went to silence made the cricket's sound can be heard. Maya awkwardly smiled made the man in US Army uniform sighed. Many of the girls stared at the Negro man which may remind them of NBA players.

"My name's Sean Folley, I'm also the vice homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you", he said with a small smile. The girls reaction changed after they knew that their homeroom teacher is a man. Folley sighed. "Okay that's enough, let's begin the introduction from the absence", he said in military tone.

All of them introduce them to the other students. One of the boy, which the American got up from his chair and introduce himself, "I'm Derek Westbrook or you can call me Frost, nice to meet you", he said in almost no emotion. He saw many of the girls were stared at him like he was Justin Bieber. **"Huh, must it be like this for 3 years?! The DoD must be out of their mind!", **he thought while sighed and sat down. He stared at the other guy in his left. It looks like he was in deep thought. He stared at the ponytailed girl who sat near the windows but she avoided his gaze, **"What a poor boy", **he thought again.

"Ummm, Orimura-kun", Maya asked. But the boy didn't react. "Orimura Ichika-kun?", she said again with louder tone but it has no effect.

"Oi, ORIMURA!", Folley barked at him like he was one of his man in Hunter 2-1.

"Whoaa", Ichika shouted in shock while fell from his chair. All of the girls laughed at him as he tried to stand up.

"Ohh sorry because of it", the Ranger said while smirked.

"Don't worry about it, sensei", he said while tried to get back to the chair. He got up and exhaled deeply. "My name is Ichika Orimura, Nice to meet you…", he said while stared at the girls. Frost can saw that their eyes expretion were the same like when he introduced, but this was wilder. He exhaled deeply and finished his word, "…That's all". All of the girls were break down after heard this. "H-hey, what happened to you", he shouted frantically. He later felt he got a punch in his head. He stared at the sources, "ehh, C-Chifuyu-nee". He once again got a punch from her.

"It's Orimura-sensei!", she said.

"oh, Orimura-sensei. You've been finished the meeting?", Maya asked. Chifuyu turned her gaze at the two teachers.

"Yes Yamada-kun, Folley-kun. Sorry for keep you both to do this."

"No problem, ma'am", Folley replied.

Chiyufu walked toward the podium. "I'm Chifuyu Orimura, I'm your home room teacher. I'll finish your training in a year", after she finished, all of the girls became hysteric. She only facepalmed.

"What?! My homeroom teacher is Chifuyu-nee?!", Ichika said. Chifuyu turned around and clenched her fist.

"So, you failed to do that little introduction, didn't you?", she said in cold tone.

"Errmmm, Chifuyu-nee I'm…", before he finished his word, his sister grab his head and slammed it to the table.

"Call me Orimura-sensei in school!", she replied

"O-okay, Orimura-sensei", he replied. He rubbed his head after being released from the 'Spartan'.

She walked back to the podium, "I want all of you to know about the base of IS in 6 month. After that, you must know how to control the IS in half month, Understood? Answer me! If you don't know, ask me!".

"Yes, ma'am!" all of them replied in unison.

Folley explained about the IS in general. He said that the IS at first was used by the astronaut but it later changed into war machine. Due to the Alaska Treaty, the IS only used in the sport competition. He turned to the students. "So, let's study diligently for this 3 years, shall we?"

"Yes ,sir!", all of them replied in unison again.

* * *

In the break time, a crowd of girls stood outside the Class 1-1. They all stared at the two only male in the class. They chatting about them and even some of them want to go out with them.

"So, these two is the only male who can pilot the IS"

"This is a great news!"

"They said, that Orimura-kun activated the IS during the entrance test"

"What about Westbrook-kun? He is very mysterious"

"I don't know but I want to talk with him"

Frost was wrote something in his diary. He decided to write it because he never came to an all girls high school before. While Ichika only lazily sat in his chair with his head rested in the desk. He then approached by a purple haired girl. "Can we talk?", she said to him. He only nodded.

In the academy rooftop, Ichika was having a conversation with his old friend until the bell ringed. "Houki, let's get back to class", he said before walking back to the class. Houki only nodded.

* * *

In the class, "So, does anyone want to ask about this?" Maya asked. Frost was still frosty like his callsign because Natasha has already taught him about that. But Ichika was very confused at the study. He read the book while grip the book very hard like it was bomb that will explode in seconds.

Folley saw this and approached him, "Orimura, do you need something?".

He surprised by the sudden question. "Ermmm, that…"

"If you want to ask just say it", he said.

"Okay, s-sir", he asked hesistanly.

"Yeah, what it is?", he replied while crossed his arms.

"I almost don't understand all about this", he said while sweetdropped made Folley give an 'huh?!'.

"W-what? All of them?", Maya asked him and turned to the other student. "Does anyone don't understand about this?", there were no one answered.

Chifuyu stood up from the chair in the corner of the room and approached Ichika with a book in her hand. "Orimura, have you read the guide book before enter this school?"

"Ummm, that thick book?", he asked while raised his hand.

"Yes, there is a sentence 'must read' in the first page", she replied with a nod.

He sighed, "Well, I made some fault and throw it away." Chifuyu hit her brother with the book in her hand.

"I want you to copy and memorize it in a week." She said before walked away from him.

"What? In a week, with that thick book it's too…", she give him a deadly gaze.

"Do it"

He was very scared because of the gaze, "O-okay, I'll do it"

"Okay, let's turned to page 12", Maya continued and later stared at the other male student who sat motionless while stared at the book. "So, Westbrook-kun do you want to ask something", she said.

He looked up and saw Maya smiled cheerfully at him. He shook his head and turned back his gaze at the book. "No sensei, I've already learn about this."

Chifuyu turned her 'predatory' gaze at the D-boy, "If you already learn about this, do you mind to explain it?" To their surprise, Frost did what she said. He stood up and walked to the holographic screen in front of the class. He explained it like he was the teacher made everyone except Folley surprised.

"Does anyone want to ask?", he said after finished. There were no one asked but all of the girls were keep staring at him. He sighed and turned his gaze to his fellow male classmate. "How about you, Orimura?" Ichika only sighed and shook his head slowly and continue copying the guide book.

"Thank you for the explaination, Westbrook. Sit down please", Chifuyu said. Frost nodded and walked back to his desk.

* * *

Before when to the dormitory, Frost decided to have a conversation with Ichika who playing with his pent. "Hey, Orimura", he call him. Ichika turned his gaze to him, "May I call you Ichika?", he replied.

"Sure", he said while dropped the pent.

"Okay, please call me Frost then", Ichika was dumbfounded after knowing his name.

"Frost?", he asked.

Frost scratched the back of his head. "Yes, my friends call me that. Maybe it because I always cold like ice." He replied. Ichika gave a sigh of relief because he wasn't the only guy who can pilot the IS.

Before frost said a word, someone asked them. "Can we talk for a while?"

"Yeah?", Ichika asked at the sources. They saw a long blond haired girl stood in front of them with a surprised reaction.

"What kind of reaction is this? You both must be felt honored to talk with me! Can you be polite a bit?", she said to the boys while placed her left hand at her waist.

"Sorry, but I don't know who are you", he replied. She slammed both her hands at the table.

"You don't know who I am?! I'm…", before she answered, Frost take her word.

"Cecilia Alcott, Right? The one who speech during the entrance test and the IS Representative Candidate of the United Kingdom, isn't it?" he said while turned his gaze at the English girl. She grinned.

"Yeah, that's right."

Ichika raised his hand, "May I ask something?"

She chuckled, "That's the duty for the noble to answer the commoner's question, so what it is?"

Ichika gave her a sharp glare. "What is Representative Candidate?", he asked made some of the girls breakdown again. While both Cecilia and Frost facepalmed. "huh?!"

"What?! You don't know about that?! Do the Japanese really has a little IQ?!"

"So, what is it?", he asked curiously.

"Representative Candidate is…", once again Frost took her words.

"Someone who elected as the Candidate for represent their country as an IS Pilot", he replied made Cecilia speechless.

"How do you know about that?", he asked him.

Frost crossed his arms, "Yeah because I'm the Representative Candidate of the U.S.A. Well, you know. I feel like I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in this planet because not only as Male IS Pilot, I'm also represent my country"

"Wow, you're very lucky", Frost only chuckled. They both gazed back at Cecilia who crossed her arms.

"You finished?", Cecilia asked which Frost nodded in respond. She continued her word, "Okay and also the Representative Candidate where majority from the elite class so that's mean I'm from the elite class."

Frost later spoke, "So that's why they elected me as the Representative?". This made Cecilia surprised.

"What?! You're also from the elite class?!"

He scratched his head, "Not elite class, I'm from the elite forces". Ichika and the other girls were surprised for this, except Cecilia who still grinned.

"Even if you from the elite forces, you'll never beat me, Cecilia Alcott. Who defeat an instructor in the entrance test."

"Well, I defeat more than that", Frost replied. He was kill many IS pilot who has more experience than him during the president Vorvevsky rescue mission but he didn't tell anyone about that. This made Cecilia enraged.

"How you defeat her?!"

"Classified", he simply said.

"errggghh, I can't accept this! From what elite forces do you from?!", she growled at him.

"Classified", he replied again in almost same tone.

"What?! Classified?!"

"Yeah, that's mean my government forbid me to tell this to you." He said while turned his gaze away from her. He said again before she could. "So you don't know is the meaning of classified?" This made her more angered. But before she said a word, the bell ringed that told them to get back to the dormitory.

"So, let's continue this tomorrow, okay?", she said while pointed at them and walked out from the class.

* * *

Ichika has already in the dormitory while Frost get out from the toilet. He was pretty awkward because all of the toilet were only for girls but he doesn't have choice. He walked to the dormitory. He stared backward and saw many girls followed him to the dormitory. **"This is the first day, I wonder how will be my future looks like",** he thought. He later saw Ichika heavily breathed in front of the door of room 1025. "Ichika?", he saw a bokken stabbed the door from inside. Ichika managed to dodge all of the attack but he finally got a hit.

Ichika turned around and pointed angrily at the door. "Hey! Do you want to kill me?!"

"Hey dude, what happened to you?", Ichika turned to the source of the sound and saw Frost with some girls in their nightgown behind him. This made him blushed because some of the girls let their 'well you know' exposed.

"Houki, I'm sorry but please let me in, Please!", he said.

Houki opened the door and told him enter. He closed the other after he entered. While Frost walked to his room."So, this is your room, Westbrook-kun?", one of the girl said.

"Yeah, this is my room", he said while opened the door of room 1030. He turned to the girls and smiled warmly, "Good night, girls." He said while closed the door. He was excited after know what his room looks like. It was pretty different than his room in the Fort Bening. It was more like a 5 star hotel. It has two bed, two desk with computer, an LCD TV, a small kitchen and an Air Conditioner. He released his uniform and went to the bathroom. This also different like in the fort where there were only has a bathroom with multiple shower that used by every soldier in the fort. He took a fast shower and went to sleep.

* * *

In the next day, Frost went to the cafetaria and took a meal. He tried to find a chair to sit and saw Ichika was ate his meal near a girl named Houki. "Hey lovebirds, may I sit here?", he asked in a teasing manner made the two of them blushed but they both nodded. They ate silently until Ichika broke it.

"Hey Frost, what made you know that you can piloted the IS?", Ichika asked.

"I'm not telling you", he said in flat tone.

"Come on, why you must keep this secret from me?", he asked again.

"I said I'm not telling you", he replied again in the same tone but with louder volume. "If I tell you, my government will tore me apart", he said while chewing the yakiniku. Later, some girls approached them.

"Orimura-kun, Westbrook-kun, may we sit here?", one of them asked politely. They both nodded. The girls happily sat there. They all have some little conversation until Houki got up from the chair.

"What happened between you and her?", one of them asked.

"I heard you both are roommate", the other continued.

"Yes, we were childhood friend." He replied made the girls surprised. "We entered the same dojo when we were in first grade until the fourth grade", he turned his gaze away from them. "I don't remember it…about the past". His thought was interrupted by Chifuyu who clapped her hand.

"For how long you'll be here? Anyone who came late to the class will ran around the school for 10 laps!", she said. all of them ate their food as fast as they could.

**"I don't know why, but that must be the reason why she rarely came home", **Ichika thought.

* * *

The class went again like yesterday except there was a class representative choice there. "Now we will vote a Class Representative for the inter class tournament. You can nominate yourself or being nominated by the other. Does anyone has a candidate?", Chifuyu asked, some of the girls raised their hands.

"I elected Westbrook-kun"

"but I elected Orimura-kun"

"Yes, I'm Orimura too"

"me too"

"W-w-what me?!", Ichika said in fully surprised tone.

"Does anyone also choose Westbrook? If there's no, Orimura will be elected", she said.

Ichika quickly stood up and raised his hand. "W-wait I don't want to…", his word was cut off by Cecilia who slammed her fist to the table.

"I can't accept this!", everyone in the classroom stared at her. "This elected type can't be accepted! Have a boy who became the class representative is really shameful! Do you think, Cecilia Alcott can hold this embarrassment for years?! Live in this cultureless country, I can't hold all of this embarrassment."

Ichika glared at her after heard that she mocked his country. "Does the British has something to be praised? Your country almost every years got the most worst cuisine awards." He said back.

"What?! Did you just mocked my countries?!", she shouted at him. Ichika gave her a glare while Chifuyu only smirked, watched those two debated.

"I call a battle for this!"

"Okay, that's more better than this goddamn debate. So, how much obstacle will you give me?", he said made Cecilia surprised.

"Huh? You already asked for it?"

"No, I don't realy know how much obstacle I want", he said calmly made everyone laughed while Cecilia only opened her mouth in surprised.

"Orimura-kun, are you serious?", one of the girl said while holding her laugh.

"Boys are stronger than girls but it was before the IS founded", the other girls said.

**"Damn it, it's real",** he thought while sighed in defeat. All of them stopped laughed after Frost said to Ichika.

"Don't worry Ichika, I will assist you?"

"Wait what?! You both want to fight me at once?! You boys are really a cowards!", she said. before the girls laughed again he said again.

"No, It's mean I'll teach Ichika how to pilot that shit. Now I really know, you Brits has more less IQ", he chuckled tried to made her angry. "And if I say yes, maybe you'll bowed and apologized at me with a teary eyes", he chuckled and she really get angered. **"It's works, ehh?", **he thought.

"Frost, what are you doing?", Ichika whispered at him.

"Make her angered, it'll make her fighting with emotion and make you win easily", he whispered back.

"Ggggrrhhh, you American always think that you're the superior! So, what do you want?!", she growled at the boy.

"I want you to fight Ichika, the one who win will be the Representative", he said in cold tone.

Chifuyu was chuckled after what she just heard. "Okay then, there will be a match next Monday. The place is the third arena. Alcott and Orimura, you both must be prepared for the match"

* * *

**So, that is the first chapter. I also made Frost can pilot the IS and even i also made Folley as the only male instructor in the academy but I don't really sure with whom they will be end up. Maybe the next chapter will be delayed too, because I have an entrance test next week. Okay, that's all. KodokSangar out!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]

[CONNECTION TERMINATED CANCELED]

**Oh yeah I forget something….Errhhmm…. GIVE ME PM AND REVIEWS GODDAMNIT!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


End file.
